A Different Life
by Spannie
Summary: Harry has suffered physical, mental and sexual abuse since he was a child and now, when an old friend returns, Harry's life changes for the better. Post OotP, slash, HPOMC, SBRL. Don't Like, Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It was the Summer after Harry's 5th year and he was sitting in the park brooding over what had happened the previous year and the course of the summer so far. He had been literally tortured by the defence against the dark arts teacher. He had been mind raped. He had been lied to and manipulated and worst of all, he had lost the last parental figure he had. Vernon had raped him again. _Oh Siri, Siri why did you have to be so foolish? Why did I have to be so gullible? Oh Siri…" _Harry sat thinking.

"Hey green eyes, what are you moping about out here?" Harry gasped in shock and turned to stare into the face of his best friend from childhood and band mate until he had moved to America 3 years previously and the band had had to disband.

"D-Dom? Dominic Raven? DOM!!" Harry cried and threw himself into Dominic's waiting arms.

"Hey Wiz! (the band knew everything as they were all wizards too and went to Salem Academy) Missed me?"

"More than anything! Have you seen Dave, Lee and Matt yet?"

"Yeah they're in my garage waiting for you. That is, if you want to start up the band again?" Dom asked and laughed as Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to the garage in question. The others all jumped up and embraced them tightly. The band was back together and Harry was soon telling them about the new songs he'd written. The songs soon had music and the band was ready to play. Harry was the lead singer and guitarist. Dom was on the guitar too, Dave was on Bass Guitar, Lee on keyboards and Matt on the drums.

"Okay guys, let's try _Somewhere Only We Know…_

_I walked across and empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand,_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete._

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_I came across a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me,_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on,_

_So tell me when, you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

"That was brilliant Wiz! What shall we sing now?" Lee asked

"I have a new song that I wrote the music for myself, could we try that out?"

"Course we can 'Ry!" Matt said and Harry passed out all the sheets for his new song _Bedshaped._

Many's the time I ran with you down 

_The rainy roads of our old town_

_Many the lives we lived in each day_

_And buried altogether_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't look away_

_You'll follow me back_

_With the sun in your eyes_

_And on your own_

_Bedshaped and legs of stone_

_You'll knock on my door and up we'll go_

_In white light_

_I don't think so_

_But what do I know?_

_What do I know?_

_I know._

_I know you think I'm holding you down_

_And I've fallen by the wayside now_

_And I don't understand the same things as you_

_But I do_

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't look away_

_You'll follow me back_

_With the sun in your eyes_

_And on your own_

_Bedshaped and legs of stone_

_You'll knock on my door and up we'll go_

_In white light_

_I don't think so_

_But what do I know?_

_What do I know?_

_I know._

_And up we'll go_

_In white light_

_I don't think so_

_But what do I know?_

_What do I know?_

_I know._

At the end of the songs all the lads had tears in their eyes and could tell how emotional Harry had to have been when he wrote the song. Harry had fallen to his knees in tears. Dominic ran forward and pulled his best friend tightly to him but Harry flinched before Dominic could touch him.

"Green Eyes? Why did you flinch away from me? Has Vernon…? Has he done that to you again?" Harry couldn't say a thing so he merely nodded. The four boys, the only one Harry had ever told about what Vernon did, let out yells of anger. How dare someone touch their best friend! Dominic, ignoring Harry's flinch engulfed the smaller boy in his arms.

"Oh 'Ry! Right, that's it! My parents are both dead as you know and I have been emancipated by my aunt so you can move into my flat with me! You're not staying in that house any longer, no matter what the Bumblebee or the Order of the Flying Turkeys says!" Dominic said and before Harry could argue, Dominic had carried him to the couch where he could hug Harry batter whilst Matt went to get Harry's things and Hedwig. Half and hour later the angry drummer walked in carrying Harry's things.

"Everything's okay! Mum came with me when I told her what had happened and she left a note on your desk telling the Bumblebee what happened and where you can be contacted. She says that you and Dom are both welcome to live here as we have plenty of room but she believes Harry that you have your own manor." Matt's mother Annabelle Green was Lily's best friend from school.

"I do! Mum sent me a letter which was to arrive after my 15th birthday telling me the location of our ancestor, Rowena Ravenclaw's, Manor. It's not that far from here and Dom's welcome to come with me if he wants. We'll be perfectly safe there!" Harry said softly and Dominic nodded his agreement. The band practiced a couple of their old songs before Dominic announced that it was time for Harry and he to go as he wanted to talk to Harry about something private. The pair walked out of the house to the hidden Manor at the top of the hill that could only be seen if Ravenclaw's heir permitted it. Halfway up the hill Dominic took Harry's hand and pulled him to a stop.

"Dom? What is it?"

"Green Eyes I know this isn't the right time to talk about this but I just wanted to tell you that I never forgot you and that I think I've been in love with you since we were 11 years old. Look, I know you don't return my feelings but if in…" Harry pressing his lips to the taller boy's mouth cut off Dominic.

"Yes Dom! I love you too! I always have and I always will. If you'll have me I'd very much like to be your boyfriend." Dominic laughing happily and spinning Harry up into his arms was all the answer Harry needed. He had never been so happy in all his life as he was now.

The pair continued up the hill to the Manor where they were met by Dobby and Winky, who had been in Harry's employ since the end of term. They soon retired to the room they were to share where Harry fell asleep safely ensconced in the arms of the man he loved. The pair were happy and so were the rest of the boys and Matt's mother when they told them the following morning. However, both knew that things would soon come to an end because Dom and the others were to return to Salem unless they could get a transfer to Hogwarts.

(Songs are Somewhere Only We Know and Bedshaped by Keane – They seemed to fit with Harry's mood so I wrote them as some of his compositions)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Remus Lupin was very angry. Sirius Black was alive and well but being held under lock and key and Grimmauld Place so that he couldn't contact Harry and tell him. It was only through Remus's ingenuity that he wasn't in the same situation. He had convinced everyone bar Sirius that he agreed with the Headmaster and wasn't a danger to their plans at all. He had thus not been put under a security spell like the Weasley twins and Ron had so he was able to covertly tell Harry that Sirius was alive. It was his guard duty that night and he intended to do so. He arrived right on time and took over from Tonks.

"How's Harry been Tonks?"

"None of us have seen him since he got back three nights ago. As far as we can tell he's in his room sulking." Remus was furious at her for what she had just said about Harry but knew he had to keep face so just smiled and waved her off before approaching the house. He let himself in the back and crept up the stairs, stunning Vernon Dursley on the way. He stepped into Harry's room and was shocked not to find him there. Where could he be and where were all his things and then he saw a note on the table and moved forward to read it, hoping that it would let him know where Harry was. Opening it he was shocked when he recognised Annabelle Darcy's (now Green) writing. Harry knew Belle?

_To the ever annoying Bumblebee and the Order of the Flying Turkeys,_

_I have removed my godson from the dubious care of his aunt and uncle due to severe physical, mental and sexual abuse done unto his person. I have written to the ministry to obtain guardianship of the young man concerned since Sirius is no longer around and will emancipate him as soon as I am able to do so._

_There, enough of the formal nonsense. How dare you Dumbledore? How dare you send Harry to the house where you knew he would be abused? It specifically said in Lily and James's will, one you were a witness to with me, that he was under no circumstances to go to that house but was to go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or me! I am so beyond furious that I am immensely tempted to have you brought in front of the Wizengamot on charges of going against the word of a will and of wilfully sending a minor back to an abusive environment even after evidence of abuse has been presented._

_Harry is a scared sexually abused boy and I will not allow any of your near him until you can prove that you will not hurt him. You can however contact him via letter through my son or myself at 19 Wisteria Walk._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabelle Green (nee Darcy)_

Remus was furious. How dare Dumbledore do this to his cub? He carefully put the note in his pocket, meaning to confront Dumbledore with it later, before walking to Wisteria Walk to talk to Annabelle and her son. When he arrived at the cottage he pushed open the gate and was about to knock on the door when he heard music coming from the garage and the beautiful voice of a young man singing. Harry and the group were practicing _Bend and Break _another of Harry's new songs.

When you, when you forget your name 

_When old faces all look the same_

_Meet me in the morning when you wake up_

_Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up_

_If only I don't bend and break_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_I'll meet you in the light_

_If only I don't suffocate_

_I'll meet you in the morning when you wake._

_Lovesick, bitter and hardened heart_

_Aching, waiting for life to start_

_Meet me in the morning when you wake up_

_Meet me in the morning then you'll wake up_

_(**Dom joins in with the harmony)**_

_If only I don't bend and break_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_I'll meet you in the light_

_If only I don't suffocate_

_I'll meet you in the morning when you wake._

_If only I don't bend and break_

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_I'll meet you in the light_

_If only I don't suffocate_

_I'll meet you in the morning when you wake._

_I'll meet you on the other side_

_I'll meet you in the light_

_If only I don't suffocate_

_I'll meet you in the morning when you wake._

Harry and the boys finished the performance for Annabelle and turned to the garage door to see Remus looking at Harry shocked. Harry jumped slightly at the sight of his father's old friend before running into the awaiting arms of his second godfather.

"Moony!" Harry cried.

"Cub! Oh cub I didn't know you could sing like that!"

"No one does. It's my best kept secret!"

"No cub it's not. Vernon Dursley's abuse is." Remus said softly and held tightly to his young cub when the young man was going to pull away from him. Harry fought him but Remus just held on until Harry broke down and told Remus everything who then told the young man the truth about his godfather before Harry gave way to his devastated, joyous and furious feelings, crying himself to sleep in the werewolf's arms. Remus picked the young man up and put him on the bed that Annabelle had conjured, watching bemusedly as Dominic lay down next to Harry and the young Gryffindor curled up tightly in the warm, safe arms of his boyfriend. Annabelle signalled to Remus to follow her.

"Hey Belle, it's been such a long time since last we saw each other. I'm glad Harry has you to turn to. How long has he been friends with the boys in there? Are they magical? Are they…?"

"Whoa! Slow down there Remus! Now, to answer your questions, yes the boys are magical and they go to Salem. Harry has been friends with them since they were 5 and he has, although he is clever at hiding it, always known about magic. I didn't know about the abuse until Matt told me everything 3 days ago Remus! I swear to god I didn't know!"

"It's all right Belle. Now all that remains for me to ask is who is that young man that Harry is obviously in love with and is he safe? I trust you Belle but Sirius will want to know everything and to be sure that Harry is safe."

"That's Dominic Raven. He's been Harry's best friend since they were children and just recently they realised that they were in love with each other although they've been parted for nearly 3 years. Furthermore, Harry is perfectly safe but he is miserable and desperately missing Sirius. Cannot you do anything to save Padfoot from the 'Flying Turkeys' and bring him to Harry?"

"I have a plan and if all goes well, Sirius and I should be back here within two hours. Make sure you ward against anyone but us though." Annabelle nodded and led him quietly out the back door after giving him 3 further letters, one for Sirius from her, one from Harry (that Harry had written before being told Sirius was alive) for Sirius and one from him to Dumbledore, careful not to wake Harry.

_(Bend and Break by Keane is the song that I have borrowed for this)_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Okay guys, sorry for the wait but things have been hectic since November. I was asked by several of you to have a chapter out by april at the latest so here you go! Enjoy! 

Chapter 3 

Sirius was pacing round and round in his room at Grimmauld Place. He was under house arrest and there was nothing he could do because as long as he held influence over Harry he could not be allowed to see him. He was furious with Dumbledore for manipulating said young Gryffindor but there was nothing her could do. He hoped Remus would return with good news and that he'd have a plan to save him. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear Remus come in.

"Hey Paddy old friend. If you keep pacing like that you'll wear a hole in the carpet."

"Hey Rem. How's Harry?"

"Not good. Vernon raped him and he ran away. Oh don't worry he's safe. He's with Annabelle Darcy. Look I told him that you were alive but he cried himself to sleep before he could write to you so I only have a letter he wrote for you whilst you were still 'dead'. Oh, and I have one for you from Belle as well." Sirius took the letters and sat down after venting his anger for Vernon's abuse.

_Dear Siri,_

_I know that you're dead and it's just plain stupid to be writing to you but I need to tell you how things have been even though I know you will never read this letter. Gods I miss you Siri, more and more each day. You're the only dad I've ever known and I need you now more than ever._

_Vernon raped me again today and this time I planned to run away to Belle and Matt's. However, this afternoon my best friend from childhood came back to England permanently after living in America for 3 years. He told me he loved me and I realised how much I love him too but even this is tinged with sadness because I know you will never be here to warn him to treat me well or be in for some serious pain from you._

_Belle's said that she's claimed guardianship of me and that she has had me emancipated so I am living in Ravenclaw Manor in Surrey. I'm still terrified that Vernon will get hold of me again but I know that Matt, Lee, Dave and Dom won't let him anywhere near me ever again. I'm really going to miss them when we go back to school and they have to return to America._

_I miss you Siri and I always will._

_I love you dad,_

_Harry_

At the end of the missive from his beloved godson Sirius had tears in his eyes because he could certainly feel the pain and need Harry was expressing in his words. However, he was wondering who exactly the 4 boys Harry talked about were and about how he knew Belle. So, pondering these thoughts he opened Annabelle's letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_As I write this Remus and I are talking about the wonderful young man we share as a godson. I know you have questions Sirius and I will answer them as best as I can in this letter._

_Harry has known about me since he first met my son by Peter, said rat raped me two years before that awful Halloween night and obliviated me (my memories returned after he betrayed James and Lily), at school when he was six. I told Harry everything. About you and me, about magic and about Dumbledore's manipulations to keep Harry from me and from his heritage. He and Matt have been friends ever since and have three other close friends. Matt's best friend Liam Edwards and his older brother David and Harry's best friend Dominic Raven. All four boys are wizards like Harry but they go to Salem unless I can procure transfer documents from Fudge permitting them to go to Hogwarts._

_Harry is a scared, sexually abused boy and he only trusts the boys and Remus when it comes to men apart from you of course. He needs you Sirius, now more than ever. He needs the only father he has ever known. You cannot replace James any more than I can replace Lily but he loves us as parents and right now he needs the support of a mother and father. Remus has promised me that you and he will back here within three hours and I hope and pray that you are because Lily's green-eyed dragon needs you so very much. He still has the grim teddy you gave him for his 1st birthday and I know that he still sleeps with it, which should show you how much you are needed. Please hurry._

_Loving regards,_

_Belle_

Sirius read the letter and knew immediately that no matter what he had to get to his godson. Harry needed him and he would get to him no matter what. Next thing he knew, he was interrupted out of his worried thoughts by the appearance of Remus who literally grabbed hold of him and apparated the pair of them out of Grimmauld Place.

As Sirius read his letters, downstairs Remus burst into the impromptu meeting that Dumbledore was holding in the kitchen. Everyone could see how angry the werewolf was and they hoped to god that it wasn't him/her that Remus was so angry with. He stormed across the room and punched Dumbledore hard in the face. Everyone was so shocked they didn't even lift a wand to stop Remus. Said werewolf threw the two letters, one from Annabelle and one from Harry on the desk.

"Read those aloud you bastard and let the order find out what their wonderful leader has done to their saviour!" Remus shouted angrily and Dumbledore did as he was told, starting first with Annabelle's letter.

_To the ever annoying Bumblebee and the Order of the Flying Turkeys,_

_I have removed my godson from the dubious care of his aunt and uncle due to severe physical, mental and sexual abuse done unto his person. I have written to the ministry to obtain guardianship of the young man concerned since Sirius is no longer around and will emancipate him as soon as I am able to do so._

_There, enough of the formal nonsense. How dare you Dumbledore? How dare you send Harry to the house where you knew he would be abused? It specifically said in Lily and James's will, one you were a witness to with me, that he was under no circumstances to go to that house but was to go to Sirius, the Longbottoms or me! I am so beyond furious that I am immensely tempted to have you brought in front of the Wizengamot on charges of going against the word of a will and of wilfully sending a minor back to an abusive environment even after evidence of abuse has been presented._

_Harry is a scared sexually abused boy and I will not allow any of your near him until you can prove that you will not hurt him. You can however contact him via letter through my son or myself at 19 Wisteria Walk._

_Sincerely,_

_Annabelle Green (nee Darcy)_

The entire room was shocked into silence bar Ron, Fred and George who all bowed their heads. They had known what was happening to Harry and had been powerless to stop it. At least now Annabelle had removed him to safety. At least now he had a chance to be happy. The Order was so shocked that they sat there opened mouthed whilst Remus angrily gestured for Dumbledore to read the second one.

_To Dumbledore,_

_I write this on 15th July 2004 as I prepare for the worst. My uncle has abused me physically, mentally and…and sexually ever since I was a child but the abuse has got worse and I don't think I'll survive the summer. I can never forgive you Albus Dumbledore for what you have done to me but I am placing my trust in you to ensure that my wishes are carried out as I specified._

Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Black 

Witnessed by Annabelle Davinia Green (nee Darcy), Matthew Alexander Green and David Luke Edwards.

Hey guys, I guess my uncle finally killed me so you're all here now to hear what you have out of my inheritance and probably hoping that I'll explain what I mean by Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Black. However, before we continue, I wish to inform you that Professor Dumbledore is not the only person with a copy of this will. The goblins have a copy and Madame Bones and my godmother both have one too.

_Well, lets start with the name. I am obviously a Potter due to that being my father's name but what no one but Sirius and I knew is that he adopted me by blood ritual just before I returned to Hogwarts to start my fifth year, thus explaining the Black part of my name. Gryffindor is obviously to respect my ancestor on my father's side and Ravenclaw is to honour my mother's ancestor. Yes, you heard right, my mother was not a muggleborn; in fact she was actually squib born._

_Now, onto the less pleasant stuff: At the time of my death my fortune amounts to 1150 million galleons in monetary wealth which is equal to 4 Billion Pounds as well as various properties and businesses and the vault which holds my family's antiques._

_To Ron Weasley, the best friend I have within Hogwarts walls, I leave 80 Million Galleons, my Firebolt, the Marauders Map and my shares in the Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team and Quality Quidditch Supplies. You are also left my Penthouse Flat in Chelsea o use as you wish_

_To the Weasley Twins, I leave you 60 Million Galleons each and the lease for your shop in Diagon Alley as well as my shares in Zonko's joke shop._

_To Remus Lupin, my father's only remaining friend, I leave 120 Million Galleons, Grimmauld Place, Prong's Palace and the entirety of the Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Black Libraries, though I will ask you to let my childhood friends and Annabelle read them too. Make the Marauders proud Moony._

_To Liam Edwards, David Edwards and Matthew Green, I leave you 120 Million Galleons each as well as selected pieces of my personal jewellery. Thank you for being the best friends I could ever have asked for._

_To my godmother Annabelle Green nee Darcy I leave 100 Million Galleons and my shares in Flourish and Blotts, the Apothecary and the Leaky Cauldron._

_Finally we come to my best friend in the entire world and the man I love but have never been able to admit my feelings to. Dearest Dom, I have always loved you and I always will and I am sorry that I never had the courage to tell you my feelings before it was too later. To Dominic Raven I leave the residue of my estate that comes to 370 Galleons in monetary wealth along with various properties, antiques and businesses._

_To the Order of the Phoenix, the remainder of the Weasleys and Severus Snape I leave only my hope that you will come to realise your mistakes before it is too late. To those I love, you know who you are, do not mourn for me. I'm going home to mum, dad, Cedric and Siri. Be happy and never forget that I love you._

_Harry James Potter Ravenclaw Gryffindor Black_

The room was astonished, devastated and furious. How dare Harry talk about them like that? This was all that the majority of the Weasleys, Hermione and the Order could think. Ron, Fred and George were astonished at what Harry planned to leave them when he died but were devastated that he had thought that his life was coming to an end.

"We have to get Harry back! It is obvious that outward forces are manipulating him! Alastor you are in charge of this find and rescue mission!" Dumbledore said angrily before destroying the will. Remus and the three youngest Weasley boys were furious and ran out of the door ready to escape, the older Weasleys, Dumbledore, Tonks and Shacklebolt hot on their heels. Fred grabbed Ron and apparated out quickly followed by George whilst Remus ran upstairs and apparated out with Sirius. When the 5 men arrived at the Shrieking Shack they removed the tracking and silencing charms before quickly apparating again: The Weasleys to Prong's Palace where they would be safe until Harry sent word and Remus and Sirius apparated to Wisteria Walk to see Harry.


End file.
